Young Justice in the Fifties
by m6
Summary: Young Justice in the Fifties
1. No Hair, Over the Dead Body

Part 1 No Hair? Over the Dead Body.

The Young Justice gang was sitting around an array of chairs and couches in their rec. room. A coffee table was filled with cans of soda, popcorn and chips. There were staring at the large screen TV.

"It's the Libyans, run for it Marty," came from the TV set.

"Don't you ever wonder what it was like living in the 50's?" said Wonder Girl.

"I lived in the 50's," said Bart.

"What?" said Cass.

"Our house number is 55. Actually it's pretty well the same as the houses further up the street in the 60's and 70's"

"I'm talking about the 1950's Bart."

"What? That's practically on the other side of town."

"I love this part," said Empress, "where he drives the Delorian right through the barn wall" 

At that moment the supercycle phased through the wall, into the rec. room.

"Whoa boy!" called Robin, "What's up?"

"Good thing the cycle can turn intangible, otherwise our rec. room would be a wrecked room." noted Cass.

"Look! There's a newspaper on the seat of the cycle." Robin picked it up. The paper was the Smallville News. Before Robin could get a chance to examine it more closely, Impulse grabbed for the paper and started to flip through it.

"I wanna read the comics," he said. Soon pieces of paper were strewn about the room as Impulse flicked through the paper.

 "There must be some kind of trouble going down in Smallville," said Robin, as he climbed into the cycle. Following his cue the rest of the gang piled into their seats on the cycle. "Impulse gather up that paper-" Robin started to say, but in the next instant the room around them began to shimmer. The video movie they had been watching started to play backwards. Then their environment changed utterly.

They were in a wheat field. The cycle was rapidly approaching a barn close by. The cycle passed through the wall of the barn and stopped. The barn was empty of any livestock. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

"What just happened?" said Kon.

"I don't know," said Robin, "but from the look of things Toto, I'd say were not in Happy Harbor anymore, we're in Kansas."

 "It makes sense that the cycle would bring us to Smallville, if that's where the trouble was, but I didn't know it could teleport!" said Anita.

"Hey something's weird about these comics," said Impulse.

"What do you mean?" Robin looked over his shoulder.

"I mean look at this, no Far Side, no For Better or for Worse, no Calvin and Hobbes. Instead there's one called The Spirit."

"Yeah, you're right". Robin took the remaining newspaper page from Impulse. He turned around the page and his eyes widened "Oh my!"

"What?" Cass asked.

"On the back of this paper are the obituaries. Look at this one. Clark Kent leaves behind grieving parents Jonathan and Martha."

"Superman?" they said together.

"That's not all, Impulse somehow managed to tear off the top of the sheet, so that the date is ripped off, but these comics are ones that were popular in the 1950's. We'll leave the cycle here, while we check out exactly what's going on."

They left the barn, and stepped out into the Kansas sunlight. They saw a house close by. They approached it cautiously. 

"There's nobody alive inside that house," said Secret.

"You mean its empty?" Kon asked.

"No, there's someone inside, they're just dead." 

Robin turned the knob on the door. "It's not locked." He entered the room. "Oh my god! Does this place stink!"

They entered the house. Robin followed the odor to its source. He opened a door and was overwhelmed by the stench. He entered the bedroom and saw the corpse of an old man. His skin was a bluish white.  "He's been dead for a while," said Robin coming back out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"This place looks like my grandma's house."  Anita perused the kitchen. 

"Hmm..." said Robin as he looked around. "Yes, this place is full of antiques." He noticed an icebox. The ice had all melted and the food inside it had started to go bad. He saw a large box in the corner of the room; he went over to it and turned a knob. Tinny sounds emerged from the box.

"Wow! That's a radio! Isn't it kinda big for a one?" said Secret.

"An oldies station," said Cass, "my mom listens to this stuff all the time."

With that the song finished and the DJ came on, "...and that's another great new tune released just this week. This is KOLD from Kansas bringing you the best of today's coolest tunes and here's another one that's rocking all the way to the top of the charts..."

"New release?" Cass stared at the radio perplexed.

"Yes of course," said Robin. "It makes sense, how the supercycle teleported us, the icebox, the newspaper comics. We're in the past, sometime in the 50's."

"Really, but why?" Bart asked.

"Because of this!" said Robin holding up the obituary page.

"So we can read old comics?" said Bart.

"No you numbskull," Kon turned to Bart. "It's so we can prevent Superman's death in the past. That's why the cycle brought us the newspaper." 

"Do you think some supervilian, who knows his identity, went into the past to kill him?" Anita asked.

 Cassie looked at the paper, "I guess that's a possibility, but then again, it's not the only one. Too bad the date is ripped off this paper, we don't know the exact day when Clark is supposed to die."

"It'll be sometime before November 5," said Robin, "there's an ad here." He showed the group the ad that was displaying a sale on hula-hoops, "…sale ends November 5…" was written on the bottom.

"We need to find out today's date," said Anita.

Then from the radio blared, "...here's today's news from October 28..." 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Emmett? Farmer brown are you home? It's me Martha, Martha Kent from next door. I guess you're not there. You never lock your door if you're home, I'll be back sometime next week."

"That was close." Robin sat down on the kitchen table and pulled out the piece of newspaper page. He placed it in front of him, his eyes narrowed. " This obituary it wasn't here before I'm sure of it. "Immigrant Emmett Brown, farmer, dead at 64, will be missed by his close friends and neighbors Jonathan and Martha Kent." Our action of being here changed the space-time continuum slightly. We just delayed the inevitable though I suppose. No harm done." 

"Whoa! They had their son and a neighbor die at the about the same time. Must have been rough on 'em," said Kon

Just then there was another knock at the door, "Hello, can I use your telephone?"

Cassie called out, "That's Cissie!"

She ran and opened the door. Cissie stared at her. "Oh no", said Cissie aghast, "I knew it! I knew this would happen. I agree to come over and watch a movie with you guys. A movie, not a super hero adventure, and bam from nowhere the cycle busts through the wall. You guys all pile in and I think, great they're going off, and they're not dragging me along with them. Then bang! The next thing I know I'm in a wheat field. I see this house off a ways, so I figure ok, whatever happened I can use their phone to call a cab and go home. And now I see you guys here. No wait, don't tell me, we're in Kansas, in Smallville, on another super hero adventure. Well this time I'm just not doing it. Somebody better fly me back right now."

"Cissie we can't do that" Cass responded.

"Why can't you do that? Oh wait, let me guess, this is a super hero crisis that requires the talents old Arrowette, super hero archer. Well you can just forget that because I'm not doing it ya hear. So somebody take me back this instant."

"You mean you want to go back Cissie?"

"That's right "

"Back to the future?"

"Oh my god, you're kidding right?" she buried her face in her hands. "No, of course you're not. Why me?"

"So Rob, my man, what's the plan," Superboy rapped.

"You're gonna dye your hair blond, Kon" Robin rapped in return.

"What? Where do you get off telling me what I can and can't do with my hair."

"And Bart, you are going to have to cut yours"

"What?" said Impulse. "I'm not going to cut my hair."

"We're going undercover people. We're going to go to the same school as Clark Kent. We need to keep an eye on him, at all times, to make sure that nothing happens to him. By the same token, we have to do everything in our power to be as inconspicuous as possible. Anything we do while here may affect the future. That means Clark Kent should be as unaware of us as possible. Anything that affects Superman's future might affect the future of the entire world. Kon, you're Superman's clone. You look exactly like him. He, and everyone else, is going to notice that unless you alter your appearance. Bart, you have long hair. Nobody in this time period has long hair. You would be immediately conspicuous."

Kon replied, "Ok. For Superman, I'd dye my hair green."

"With white face makeup - ha, ha." replied Wonder Girl sarcastically.

Kon just stared at her in wonderment.

Cassie looked at him "Why are you staring at me in wonderment?"

"Well you are Wonder Girl."

"Well I'm not dying my hair green, I mean, I'm not cutting my hair," said Bart.

"Bart you have to. We need to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"How come Cass, and Anita and Suzie and Cissie and all the other girls-"

"Other girls?" said Anita.

"How come they don't have to cut their hair?"

"Because they're girls Bart." said Robin.

"Why that's prejudiced!" Bart was incredulous.

"Yes Bart, it is, but we can't do anything that will get us noticed. We don't want to mess up the space-time continuum. I'm sorry but-"

"You mean if I were a girl, I wouldn't have to get my hair cut?" Impulse said, inspired.

"That's right," said Robin, "I know it's not fair but-"

"Ok. I'll be a girl then," said Impulse.

"What?" 

"I'll be a girl."

"You can't be a girl."

"Why can't I be a girl?"

"Yeah," said Kon, "why can't he be a girl?"

"Because... You really want to pretend to be a girl rather that cut your hair?" Robin gave him a serious look.

"Yes."

"Ok," said Robin, "I guess if you really want to, you can be a girl."

"Whoopee!" yelled Impulse.

"I dunno about you Bart," Kon shook his head, "getting all excited about being able to dress up like a girl."

Kon and Robin had gone into the bedroom of Emmett Brown alone. Emmett's corpse lay there on the bed. Robin folded back the sheets.

"Hmm…" said Robin examining the corpse of the farmer, "I'd say he's been dead for about a week, from the medication that's in his medicine cabinet and after a cursory examination of the body, I'd say this fellow must have died of a massive heart attack, while sleeping. I certainly can't find any evidence of foul play."

"No," said Kon holding his nose, "just foul odor."

"Yes, that might pose a problem since we're going to be living here for the next few days."

"Living here, you mean in the dead guy's house? With the dead guy?"

"We do need a place to stay while we are here and since we're right next door to the Kent's, we can keep an eye out for Clark better from here, plus I really don't think Mr. Brown will mind us using his place."

"Yeah," said Kon, "what's he going to say: over my dead body."

 Robin smiled despite himself as he took out what looked to be a rolled up plastic sheet. He unraveled it to its full length and placed it over the body of Emmett Brown. Like a piece of cellophane, the plastic began to fold itself around the body. Stretching itself until it completely covered the body

"There that should do it." Robin removed his latex gloves.

"You shrink-wrapped him?"

"Yes to prevent further decomposition, and to contain the odor. According to the paper he's now supposed to be found sometime next week. That means we can stay here for approximately that time."

"So here's the plan..." said Robin.

The next day.

"Get yer breakfast while it's good and hot," said Impulse. He was wearing a long skirt and an oversized blouse with white shoes that had the laces undone. He hair was in two short ponytails sticking oddly off to the side. He looked decidedly unfeminine.

Kon seated himself at the table. Bart scooped two eggs from a pan onto his plate. They joined the bacon already on it. "Good thing you know a woman's place Bart."

"That's not funny Kon," said Cassie.

"How can you tell me that this isn't funny?" he pointed to Impulse.

She looked toward Impulse and began to laugh involuntarily. "Heh, heh, ha, ha."

"Impulse, you are the ugliest broad I have ever seen."

"Broad? Couldn't you have used some other word like lady." objected Cass.

"Because that's no lady."

"You mean to say I'm not pretty?" said Bart his feeling seeming genuinely hurt.

"We can do something about that," said Cissie taking hold of Impulses arm.

"Where are we going?" said Bart.

"To make you look like a real woman. First we got to get some makeup on you."

"Makeup?" said Bart.

Kon laughed as the girls dragged Impulse away to the bathroom. He started munching on his eggs when Robin came in. He was dressed in casual attire appropriate for the 50's they all had bought themselves, the evening before. "Nice job on you hair Kon." Kon's hair was now a sandy blond. He had removed his earring and had a bandage over his ear.

"Thanks, Cass offered to do It," he said as Robin grabbed him by the arm. "Hey where are you taking me?"

"That isn't enough of a disguise. I'm going to makeup on you."

"What?" screamed Kon.

"Theatrical makeup, to alter you appearance."

"Oh," said Kon. 

Robin applied the makeup to Kon's face. "All right Kon, I'm going to be strait with you here."

"Good thing, wouldn't want you turning into another Bart."

"You can't go near Superman, you can't talk to him, you can't go near him, you are to avoid him at all costs, unless of course, his life is in danger. Do you understand me?" Robin gave him a look that was deadly serious, even for Robin.

Kon just nodded his head, "Yeah I know, believe me you don't have to worry. This is Supes' life were talking about. I wouldn't screw around with something like this, it's just too important."

Robin seemed mildly surprised by the response.

"I know how you feel about Superman Kon, it's only natural, I mean, if I could meet Batman when he was my age, I'd want to take advantage of that opportunity but..."

"I know the timeline, messing up the space time continuum. I got it ok. You almost finished yet?"

"Yup," said Robin as he held up a mirror in front of Kon's face.

"You gotta be kidding me. I look like Two Face."

"Don't exaggerate Kon. It's a relatively small scar."

"It's all the way down the side of my face."

"It's what we have to do to make you look different then Clark Kent. What do you expect, a pair of eyeglasses?"

 They were sitting on the steps outside the school. 

"Ya know, I really hate to say this," said Kon looking on at Impulse, "I really, really, hate to say this. But damn Bart you're fine!"

Cissie, Cassie and Anita had done a number on Impulse, made him over completely; until to anyone's eye he would not only pass as a girl, but an extremely gorgeous one at that.

"It's Bartha Kon, you wanna blow my cover?"

"I don't want to blow any part of you."

"Ok, I've enrolled us all into classes. At least one of us will be able to keep an eye out for Clark at all times. Secret is watching the Kent's place next door. Our cover is that we're with the traveling student program." Robin opened his knapsack and pulled out the course information sheets, which he handed out.

"Traveling student program? What the heck is that?" Kon inquired.

"I made it up." Robin smiled.

"They bought it? I mean, it sounds so ridiculous," said Cissie.

"I've found that if the papers are in order, no matter how bizarre something is, it has credibility." Robin closed his knapsack.

"You signed all us girls into home ed.? Isn't this kind of chauvinist? Clark isn't in this class by any chance?" said Cass, comparing the sheets he handed out to them.

"No, he isn't, but it's mandatory for all girls at the school," Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Mandatory?" Cass raised her eyebrows.

"Hey I didn't make the rules," said Robin.

"That stinks," said Cass.

"No," Bartha said, while reading the course information sheet. "That's a good thing, now I'll learn how to be a better homemaker."

 "I'm going to use the rest room," said Cass. She got up and Cissie and Anita got up to follow her. Bart stood up, as well, prepared to follow them.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Anita.

"With you guys. Isn't there a law that says that we all have to go together?"

"He's right," said Kon, "It'd be conspicuous if you guys didn't all go together."

Cissie said, "What's the harm? It is Bart after all."

"Promise you won't look?" Cass poked Bart in the chest with her index finger.

"Look at what?" Bart said innocently.

Cassie turned up her eyes "Like you said Cissie. What's the harm?"

"Oh my God!" Impulse shouted, "Someone took out all the urinals." All the girls that were in the washroom stopped fixing up their appearance in the mirror and turned to Bartha and the other girls.

"Ah, Bartha..." said Cass loudly trying to cover for Impulse, "You can't mean to cut out **your annual check up at the doctors office."**

"Yeah, otherwise you might get smallpox or polio or other diseases that haven't been eradicated yet," added Ciss.

"Ciss we're in the 1950's, not the 1850's," Cass whispered in Cissie's ear.

"And so you can get your birth control pills." added Ciss.

Upon hearing this, the group of girls at the mirror seemed shocked, they hurriedly dashed out of the room.

"Why did you have to say that?" Cass turned to Cissie.

"I'm sorry I was trying to cover for myself."

"Why?" asked Bart, "What's the big deal?" 

"What's the deal with that?" Anita noticed some of the boys stared as they past her. "Kansas isn't in the south." 

The group was gathered at their lockers getting the appropriate books for the class they were about to attend. 

"No, its not." Robin answered her, "Smallville is, as it name describes. Small towns in Kansas are pretty isolated. They're probably not used to seeing a lot of..."

Then one of the boys, who was staring at Anita approached her. He was wearing a short goatee. 

"Hello my name's Ike, and your name is?"

"Anita."

"Anita, you're going to this school?"

"Yes,"

"That is totally hep. You're the first negro at our school. You spades are groovy cats. You like jazz?"

"Spades?" she said smiling, "I like it. Well there cat, I am from down in the bayou."

"Look I know you don't know me, but like, can you dig going to the Halloween dance with me?"

"I can dig it, mon"

"Groovy, I'll pick you up where?"

"Just meet me at the school." 

"Ok Anita, bye."

"Wow, that seemed like a nice guy," Anita turned to the group.

"Yeah," said Impulse, "I like Ike."  Just then a kid walked by with a transistor radio that was playing softly. As he passed by, a nickel fell from the boy's pocket. Bart knelt to pick it up. "Hmm..." he said.

"Hera!" said Cass, "Two minutes in the school and already somebody's asked you out Anita, you must feel pretty special."

The gang was gathered in the school lunchroom.

"You said 5 guys have asked you to go out?" asked Anita.

 Impulse nodded his head.

"Were they disappointed when you told them no."

"I didn't tell them no."

"You agreed to go out with one of them?"

"No of course not." said Impulse.

"What did you tell them then."

"I told them yes."

"Let me guess, you said yes to all of them, didn't you." interjected Robin.

"Well I didn't want to leave anybody out. I can dance with everybody can't I?"

"Bart I don't think they want to dance with you."

"Come on Kon, why else would they ask me to the dance."

"You know I could explain it to you, but it's too disturbing to even think about."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ciss.

"Well from what I hear Bartha puts out."

"Puts out what?" asked Bart.

"Oh my god!" said Ciss "That crack about the birth control pills, that's why they've been asking you out."

"They think I put out the pills? They think I'm a drug dealer?"

"No Bart," said Cissie, "it's like this." She bent over and whispered in his ear.

Bart's eyes widened at what he heard, "Really? That's disgusting. I'm a guy for Pete's sake. What a bunch of perverts."

Robin smiled, "Think they're going to be put out by the fact that you don't put out? I'd like to hear your output."

End of Part 1

"Young Justice in the Fifties" m


	2. The Supper Boy

Part 2: The Supper Boy

 Anita sat in history class.

"Now class, we know that slavery ended in 1865, with the end of the civil war, and ever since then blacks have been free."

"Free?" interjected Anita.

"Yes, The Emancipation Proclamation signed in-"

"That's just a piece of paper, that doesn't change the way things are, do you know that most blacks in Mississippi aren't even registered to vote?"

"And whose fault is that if they don't register themselves?"

"If they try to register, they get beaten or lynched."

"Now I know I've heard rumors of lynching but that happened decades ago-"

 "From the stories my pop tells about the lynching. I know that they're not just rumors but the truth. Its good to tell people the truth about things. The way things really are. When people know the truth about something they generally do right by it. Our entire system of justice, with the jury system and all, is based on the idea that once people know the facts about a case, they will do the right thing. That's the American way of doing things isn't it?"

"Yes Anita," he said, "I suppose it is."

Out in the hallways afterwards.

"Anita?" one of the students approached her. "That is your name isn't it?"

" Er… yes?"

"I heard what you said in class, about the lynching and stuff, I just wanted to say that I agree with you completely. Most people don't know what's going on, but if they knew about it they wouldn't stand for it."

"You're right mon." 

"Hey man, we should do something about it," said Ike who was standing nearby, "How about a protest march?"

"A march to the town hall to protest civil rights! I'm in," said the girl who had approached Anita, "I'm Lana, by the way, Lana Lang."

"Excuse me miss?" said Clark as he approached Anita.

"Er... ya mon?"

"I heard you speak in class just now, that entire bit about truth, justice, and the American way? Well I just wanted to let you know it was very inspiring."

"Hey Clark!" yelled Lana. Clark turned back to face them "Wanna go on a protest march?"

"A protest march? I say where not supposed to be conspicuous, not do anything that's is going to affect the future, not to engage Clark, not do anything to affect his future, and you're taking him on a protest march?" Robin banged his locker.

"What's the big deal Robin?" Anita replied, "It wasn't my idea it was Ike's and Lana's mostly, who's to say they wouldn't have been inspired on their own. Lana's is organizing the whole thing."

"C'mon Rob a protest march sounds really cool." said Kon.

"Ok," said Robin, "I admire the intention, but please people, no more surprises. We want to stay strictly incognito."

"Why should we stay in Cognito?" Robin was about to respond, when Impulse continued on, "All the action is happening right here in Smallville, there's no point in going to Cognito, I say."

The gang was walking home from school when a car pulled up and stopped beside them. The man on the passenger side was holding an open map. He rolled down his window, "Excuse me, we're a little lost. Can you tell us the way to Tim Buque-tu?"

Bartha approached the passenger, "Oh sure. It's 95 miles down highway 4, just turn right onto the highway."

 "95 miles? Are you sure?" he looked at his map.

"Oh, maybe your right. You have to go 200 miles down highway 3, turn right onto the I-97, and travel anther 106 miles. Take a turn off at the highway 609..."

"Excuse me miss, but do you have any idea where the place we're looking for is?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I know where a lots of places are and how to get there." Impulse said smugly.

"Then how come you keep referring to roads that don't exist?"

"Oh yeah," said Impulse.

 He shouted, "See ya later Lucy!" and rolled up his window. 

The Young Justice crew had arrived home from school. They were sitting around the kitchen table looking bored and listless.

"Man, the fifties, suck," said Kon. "Hardly anybody has a TV. This town's movie theatre is tiny and did you see the selections. All the kids talk about the music and the radio. And the music, my god have you heard it. It like, totally sucks, I can't imagine anyone, especially our age, liking it."

Just then Impulse came in carrying a small transistor radio under his arm. It was playing loudly, "...I've been everywhere man, I've been everywhere man..." He was walking oddly in time with the music, dancing a bizarre jagged dance, "...traveling done my share man..."

"Hey you guys! This music is great!"

"Where did you get that?" Robin pointed to the transistor radio, "I saw you eyeing one, exactly like it, earlier on today in school. You didn't-"

"Yes, I did Robin. I cannot tell a lie. I've done an immoral thing, in many peoples eyes."

"In many peoples eyes? What about you Bart? Don't you think what you did was immoral?" Robin gave him a parental stare.

"I dunno Robin, a little gambling never hurt anyone and it is completely legal."

"Gambling?" said Robin, "Splain, Bartha, splain."

"Well ya see Robby, I took a nickel that fell out this guys pocket."

"The kid that was carrying the radio?"

"Yeah, so I thought, hey I'd like one of those radios, but I couldn't afford it with just 5 cents - so I went to Vegas and put it all on red until I had enough to buy one. Oh I cheated too at the gambling, but I don't think that counts because I didn't lie. You have to lie and cheat for it count."

"That's what I've always heard," said Cissie.

Robin stood up from the table and went over to the kitchen window. He stared at the speck in the distance that was the Kent's farm. "This place is so different from Gothom. Look how far apart the houses are, so much space everywhere. In Gothom your neighbors are more than likely on the other side of the wall, everything so pressed in and claustrophobic. But here? Superman grows up physically isolated by the wide-open spaces of Kansas, but that attitude, the small town friendly atmosphere, the togetherness of the people here, it's like a total contrast to the land they live in. It's ironic, in a way." He turned around to face the group, "Anita could you head over to the Kent's and give Suzie a rest she's been watching the place the whole day".

"No problem mon," she said.

"Rob, can I go instead" said Kon.

"Sure thing Kon if you really want to."

Kon bolted toward the door and rushed out.

Anita closed the door behind him "He seems really anxious to replace Suzie"

Kon approached the farm, he saw the lights of the farmhouse and through the windows he could see Clark and his parents seated around the supper table, enjoying one of Ma Kent's home cooked meals.

"Hi Kon, what are you doing here?" said Secret. Her body was spread out over a great distance. He could see that part of her was still inside the Kent farm.

"Actually Rob told me to come over here, to give you a break."

"A break? What, am I not doing a good enough of a job?

"I'm sure it's not that Suzie, it's just that you've been here the whole day, don't you get bored watching over the house all day."

"Well in the daytime, it's a little boring because Ma and Pa Kent work on the farm all day, although it's been fun watching them. They really are a nice couple. But now that Clark's home well..."

"Yeah I guess," said Kon, "being able to see what Superman was like at our age. Well that's got to be pretty exciting. So tell me what did he do? What's he like?"

"Well after he got home from school, he started helping his father with the chores."

"Chores?"

"Yes well, he had to shovel the manure out of the barn, he went around filling up the trough for the animals, then he..."

"Whoa! Superman shoveled crap? " Kon looked like had been hit with a mallet.

"This is a farm Kon."

"Yeah but, I expected, I dunno, something a little more glamorous. I know that sounds stupid."

Suzie sat down by Kon and stared at the kitchen window where the Kent's were eating. "No, it's not glamorous. But it sure is nice. It's so cozy here. Clark is so lucky to have such nice folks, to live in such a nice place. Then she sighed, Kon do you ever wish you had a family like that. I mean if you could be Superman and not just his clone would you?"

"Yes!" he said hastily then he looked again at supper scene in the kitchen window. They had just finished their meal; Clark got up and helped Ma Kent clear away the dishes. "But not like that," he said pointing, "I mean look at him, all that power, and he acts just like a regular guy. I dunno if I could do that." Then he sighed and put his head down.

"What's wrong Kon?"

"It's just, well, Superman and me are so different ya know. I always wanted to be like him; hell I mean I want to be Superman. I always thought that Supes and I are different, ok, but I thought maybe it was mostly an age difference thing, I mean, that makes sense right? But here we are now the same age and well... we're still so damn different. I mean, he feels comfortable shoveling crap, while I feel more at ease beating it out of people. Ah hell, I've been wanting all day to get the opportunity to watch Clark," he paused looking again at the window to see ma Kent wash the dishes while Clark dried and put them away, "I wanted to get to see what he's really like and now..." his voice trailed off. He turned his face away from the farm.

"It's ok Kon, go on back. I don't mind watching the place." With that her cloud form stretched back into the farmhouse.

The next day at breakfast.

"Get it while it's nice and hot!" yelled Kon as he scooped piles of scrambled eggs onto the Bart's plate.

"Wow, you're cooking Kon!" yelled Cass.

"Well I thought I'd better do my share of the chores."

"Something smells burnt," Anita sniffed the air, as she scooped the eggs onto a fork and popped them in her mouth.

"What kind of peanut butter do you want on your toast, smooth or..." Kon had a butter knife at the ready.

"Crunchy," said Anita as she stopped chewing.

"So crunchy peanut butter then?"

"No crunchy eggs."

"Oh yeah," said Kon, "there might be a few pieces of ah... shell, in the eggs. I think. I kinda..."

"Dropped it on the floor?" said Robin out of the side of his full mouth.

"Er... um... yeah, how did you guess?"

"Well, this was my first clue," said Robin as he pulled a piece of twig from his mouth, "and this would be the second", he pulled out a small stone.

"That's roughage, helps with digestion," offered Kon. 

"What's the deal with you anyways, mon. You're usually the last one who volunteers to do any chores." 

"Hey Kon, you should've signed up for the home ed. class, you'd be able to hone up on your cooking skills," said Cass.

"Or acquire some," added Anita.

"Kon what are you doing here?" Cass and the other girls were decked out in aprons.

"Well I thought I'd take your advice and sign up for the course. They really looked at me kinda weird when I applied for it though. Where are all the other guys?"

"There are none. You're it," Cass replied.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"Come on," Cass grabbed him by the arm, "put this on." She tossed him an apron.

He slung it over his shoulder, "I am not... wearing... an apron."

"You'll get your cloths full otherwise." Cass crossed her arms.

"I wont get my cloths dirty."

Just then Bartha walked by with a bowl of some concoction he had whipped up. He turned around hastily slopping the contents of the bowl onto Kon's shirt.

"Told you you'd get your cloths full," said Cass.

"Kon what are you doing here?" asked Bartha.

"He's taking this class," Cass interjected.

"Oh that's great," said Bartha. "You don't know how out of place it is being the only guy in the class."

 "Would you look at this," Cass spoke to Cissie across the way from her. She held open a book in front of her. "Did you see this history book? It's like, totally chauvinist. Hardly any women are mentioned. Catherine the Great is only mentioned once. Josephine isn't even mentioned by name. She's referred to as Napoleon's seductive wife."

 Then a girl, who was seated in front of her, turned around and said, "Yeah, you're right. I never thought of it that way before, but you're right. That is pretty chauvinist. They tell me I can't become a journalist because I'm a girl that I should be a teacher or a nurse or a housewife."

"Hell that's crazy," screamed Cass. "Women can be whatever the hell they wanna be."

Suddenly a paper airplane struck her, on its wing it had a small bat symbol. Cass opened it. In it, written in bold lettering, were the words "CASS SHUT UP". Then below it, in smaller lettering, "Remember incognito?"

She looked up to see Robin glare at her, from several desks away.

"You're damn strait. My name is Lana, Lana Lang. I got a great idea, we're having a protest march tomorrow, to raise awareness of the plight of blacks in the south, I have this pamphlet typed out to hand out, but now I can make it a... byline." She flipped the pamphlet over, the other side was blank, "I hate the fact that home ed. courses are mandatory for girls at this school don't you?"

Cass had no choice but to reply honestly. "Yeah I do."

"Well that's the second thing we'll protest. You guys want to come? You have to sign the enrolment sheet." She handed her a clipboard, it had around 15 names on it already. Cass looked down at it bit her lip and signed.

"I can't believe this. We are not here to set things right, we are not Sam Beckett, ok. We're here to interfere only insofar as we can prevent Superman's death. That's it."

"How can you say that Robin? Not here to set things right, since when do we do that huh? Since when did we change our name to "Young I Don't Give a Damns", let tyranny and injustice prevail."

"But they don't prevail Cass. This is the fifties, for crying out loud. You don't just come in and change the fifties."

"Actually I'm not really a history buff or anything, but hanging out with Traya you kind of pick up on things, and the fact is kids our age changed the fifties, and when they did they became the sixties. The protest marches for women's rights and for civil rights, started out with the kids you see around you. So I don't think there's any need to get so upset Robin."

"I am aware of the facts Cissie. Ok, what's done is done. But please, I mean it, no more surprises."

"Um... excuse me, can I ask you a question." A girl from Kon's home ed. class turned around in her seat. It seems they shared the same English class as well.

"Yeah sure," Kon replied, "but isn't that kind of redundant, asking if you can ask a question," he said smugly.

Her attitude abruptly changed from one of timidity to one of aggression. She asked him bluntly, "Why is your ear pierced?"

Robin had told him not to wear his earring and to keep his ear bandaged. Today though he had had enough. The bandage was annoying and he figured he looked disfigured enough already. Bad enough that he had the ugly scar, now he was supposed to walk around with his ear bandaged? So he had removed it. He hadn't figured anyone would notice, and now that someone did he was forced to come up with a reply.

"I'm going as a pirate to the Halloween dance and I have to wear an earring for the costume."

The girl raised her eyebrow then turned around in her seat.

Kon thought to himself. "Covered that one nicely."

"Hey fellas," said Kon as he past by two of his Smallville classmates. It seemed like they had given him a wider birth than normal. He had been used to that when being recognized as Superboy, but since arriving in Smallville and going undercover, he realized people didn't seem to be avoiding him respectfully as he walked by. They sometimes even bumped into him, which he didn't like at all. So it was good that the aura of the Superboy power remained, to let others know that he was a force to be reckoned with. He sat down smugly at the lunch table and joined the others.

"Ah the Superboy charm is back," he said. "Word musta got around that I was one tough mother."

"People have been avoiding you like that all day?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, pretty good huh?"

"Didja ever think why maybe?" Anita asked. 

"No I figured it was-"

Anita smiled "The fact that you're the first male, in the history of the school, to take a home ed. Class."

"WHAT?"

"The second really." said Robin.

"Really?" said Impulse, "Who was the first?"

"That coupled with the fact that you have a pierced ear, in an era where only women have pierced ears." Robin pointed out.

"A pirate?" claimed Anita, "What a lame excuse."

"So the word has gotten around the school that you're somewhat of a pansy." Robin said without a trace of humor, but a smile cracked his lips nonetheless.

"What?!?" Kon screamed his face red, "What? I'm gay? Bart's wearing a freaking dress for chrissake, and I'm gay?"

Several people close to them turned and looked at him.

 Kon fell face forward, totally defeated.

Robin caught up to Kon as they walked home from school. He walked up to him in private.

"Kon I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I had used cosmetics, I would've been able to hide the earring hole completely. I considered that a bandage would help obscure you more, make you look different than Clark, but I didn't consider your vanity, and the fact that you might take it off."

"What? Is that your apology?"

"Believe it or not it is."

"Why can't we cover it up now?"

"Cat's out of the bag my friend."

"Yeah," he said motioning to the scar on his face. "That cat scratched up my face something fierce." 

"I didn't do this to humiliate you, and you know that. Your problem is that you're too easily humiliated."

"Robin are you here?" Secret called out inside the barn.

"Yes, I'm over here." Robin was sitting on the supercycle. He had a small laptop hooked up to one of the ports on the cycle.

"What are you doing?" asked Secret as she floated up beside him. She looked over his shoulder. On the laptop screen were what looked to be newspaper articles. "Hmm... There's something strange about the style of this newspaper."

"Yes Suzie, it's a paper from the 1950's, I downloaded from the supercycle. The memory banks of the cycle are something out of this world. "

"Literally."

"And figuratively. I was able to put the contents of a couple of Cray supercomputers into it. The cycle's computational power is amazing and... sporadic."

"You mean it doesn't work all the time."

"Yes, you see I think it's the cycle that does most of the computations in its own brain. When it gets antsy, everything slows down to a crawl."

"Antsy?"

"Yeah well, since we've been here we've pretty much have left the cycle unused, tucked away here in the barn. It needs to be taken for a ride every now and again, cuz well, it gets lonely otherwise, sitting there all alone by itself."

"Yes, that I can understand".

The radio was playing loudly. Bartha and Anita were dancing.

"Ok now mon", said Anita instructing Bartha, "you dive through my legs and pop up on the other side and swing around."

Bartha did as he was instructed, puling of the maneuver with a modicum of grace.

"Perfect you got it down, Bart mon."

Cissie and Cassie were looking on as they practiced maneuvers, popular in 50's style couple dancing.

"Why don't people do that anymore?" Cissie motioned to Bartha and Anita.

"Because it looks silly and the music sucks?" Cass replied.

"No, I mean dance as a couple."

"It's kind of sexist don't you think."

"Yeah well, I guess it can get romantic, especially on the slow dances."

"Not sexy! I mean sexist. Men lead women follow. "

"Yeah well, sometimes it's nice not to have to make the decisions, not to be the one to make the first move. Guys sometimes, it takes them forever. They're so clueless."

"Tell me about it." Cass agreed.

"That's it! I have had it with that class."

"Home ed.? But Kon, you were doing so well, and you were learning how to cook."

"I don't need to know how to cook. I just need to know how to read the instructions - insert packet in microwave oven on high for two minutes."

"Kon knowing how to cook is a skill any person, man or woman, should have. Plus the fact, do you see a microwave around here?"

"Look Cass, forget it, I'm not doing it. From now on I'm being a man."

"Is that what this is about? You care what those guys at school think."

"Wouldn't you? I mean if you had to go around with everybody staring at you and thinking..."

"Why do you care what they think Kon? You don't know any of them really. You'll never see any of them again and if you do they'll be like, so over the hill."

"Yeah, I don't know Supes. I'll never see him again."

"If we don't prevent his death you won't. Kon, I know I shouldn't bring this up but you're Superman's clone and..."

"If Superman dies before he could be cloned, then I will never have existed. Don't worry Supes won't die. We won't let him."

"Hera, I hope you're right" she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Kon." Secret said as she floated out to him. "Come out to spy on Clark again."

"Spy? I am not now, nor have I ever been, a member of the communist party. So what's up today?"

"Well Clark came home after school and did all his regular chores."

"Yes the shoveling of crap and so forth. What else?"

"Well he chopped some wood."

"Ah ha. Chopping wood! If that isn't a manly exercise."

"Yes well, as you can see now they've just come in the house. Ma Kent is away at a church function."

"Raising funds for the needy?"

"Yes, through BINGO."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Clark's just started cooking supper."

"What?" Superboy could feel his heart sink. "Damn you Clark. Why do you have to be so damn good?"

"What's the matter?"

"He had to know how to cook, didn't he? That boy scout had to have that merit badge."

"You don't know how to cook?"

"I know how to burn stuff. I starting taking this home ed. class at school and what do I get for my trouble but... anyway I quit."

"What did you burn yourself?"

"Oh I got burned all right."

"Well just because you got burned once doesn't mean that you can't go back. You just have to be more careful. Don't you want to know how to cook?" she asked him.

He  just stared strait at the kitchen window where Clark was peeling potatoes.

End of Part 2

"Young Justice in the Fifties" m


	3. Young Justice Rocking to the Oldies

Part 3 Young Justice, Rocking to the Oldies. 

A young fair-haired freckled teen ran up to Bartha.

"Hey, hey Bartha, wait up. It's me Ritchie. Remember I asked you to the Halloween dance?"

"Yeah I remember. I can't wait to go."

"Well I was just talking to my friends Potsie and Ralph, and they said that you'd go with them to the dance too. What's that all about?"

"Yeah. You guys just wait. I've got my moves down. I'll go between your legs and everything."

"Wow! With all of us! What they say about you is true!"

Impulse was proud that his dancing renown had spread so quickly.

"That's right guys, get ready to shake, rattle, and roll."

"Kon, what are you doing here?" Cass turned around, as Kon entered the home ed. class. 

"Well I thought, what do I care what a bunch of geezers think."

"Tell me about it. Glad to have you back," Cass grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the countertop. "Here put your apron on." 

He sighed and put the apron on." Ok I'll wear the apron. I'll wear a whole damn rain slick if I have to with Bartha in the kitchen."

 Bartha was mixing up something in a bowl. He looked up upon hearing his name. "Hi Kon, glad to have you back. Hey I got a way to help you with your whole, not in the closet to begin with, problem thing."

"Ok I know I'm going to regret asking this but what's your way to help me?"

"You could ask me to the dance. You're practically the only guy at the school who hasn't asked me yet, and ya know your reputation is bad enough already. What with the earring and the cooking and all."

"Yup should have worn that rain slick, here I am drenched in bad news."

Anita looked around the parking lot. A large crowd had assembled. "Wow! there are over 100 people here, not bad for an impromptu protest march."

Cass looked at a clipboard, "Lana, how come so many of the people on this list are guys?"

"Your friend Bartha signed up. After the fellas heard she was going, they wanted to go too." Lana handed out placards and fliers to the crowd of protesters. "Where is she anyway? We start marching soon." 

Then Bartha showed up. "Hey Lana, I helped you with your posters and stuff, see I made up signs."

Indeed Impulse had made up several signs. One said "Say No to March," others said "Beware the Eyes of March," "March is a Bad Month," "March Sucks," and an assortment of others along the same lines.

"Um... Bartha?" said Cassie, "We're going on a protest march, we're not protesting March."

"That's good cause I think it's a pretty hopeless cause. I mean so what if March sucks, it's not like you're ever going to get rid of it."

"Bartha all these guys showed up here because of you. Why do you keep saying yes to all of them, I mean considering...?"

"Don't worry Cissie, I got it covered. Once these guys see that I'm a really good dancer, they'll be glad they asked me to the dance just because of that."

"You think that they'll respect you... as a person... because of your dancing ability?"

"Yeah! Why not? "

"Bart that is hopelessly naive. You can tell that you haven't been a girl that long. "

Just then Robin showed up.

"Oh, surprised to see you here, with us messing up the space time continuum."

"Actually Cassie, I figured that you were right. Plus I'd hate to change our name to "Young I Don't Give a Damns." 

"Your problem is you're too uptight." said Kon. "You've got to learn to live on the edge, do something risky."

"Whoa. Wait a second." Robin said as he saw a car pull up and park along side the curb. A man in a white shirt and tie, carrying a briefcase, jumped out of the car and rushed into a nearby building. Robin looked at his watch. "3:45 of course. Heh. You guys want to see something risky?" He motioned for them to wait and he headed off toward the automobile.

"What's he doing?" asked Anita.

Cissie, with her good eyes, started calling out a play by play of Robin's actions for the group "He's in front of the car. He just went and lifted up the hood. He's reaching into the engine compartment. Looks like he's getting something from his backpack. Now he's reaching back into the car. He's closed the hood."

Robin ran back to the group.

"First you bug us about this protesting, then you go and do an spur-of-the-moment auto repair. Isn't that going to mess up the space time continuum?" Anita scowled.

Then from across the street, they saw the man with the white shirt and tie run out of the building and jump into the car.  The man went to turn the key in the ignition. In the next second, there was a loud bang, the engine hood folded slightly outward. The man in the white shirt and tie stared in disbelief. Then from out of the building, several men in dark suits and sunglasses came out. They dragged the man out of the car. From their vantage point, the Young Justice team could see cuffs being placed on the man. A moment later a car pulled up. The man with the white shirt and tie was put into the back seat surrounded on either side by the men in the dark suits and sunglasses. They drove off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kon put his arms up in the air.

"He was a commie spy." Robin folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Kon shook hiss head in disbelief.

"He was caught passing information to the Soviets six months ago. He's been hiding out from the feds, here in Smallville, Kansas ever since."

"What you did changed the space-time continuum. If you hadn't bombed his car he might have gotten away." Cass pointed out.

"Actually what I did didn't make any difference whatsoever. I was looking up old papers yesterday and I ran across an article about this incident. In it stated he didn't escape because his car failed to start. I just made sure the car would do, what it was going to do anyway, and I didn't use a bomb. I put a little TNT into one of the cylinders through the spark plug hole. Once the spark hits, combustion, then explosion. The engine block bursts apart. It renders the car useless and it's more psychotically intimidating than slashing tires." 

"Rob mon, I must say that I'm impressed."

"Better dead than red," said Kon.

Bart replied, "That's a weird thing to say Kon, I know that this guy is a commie spy we don't know and Red is a semi cool android, we all know and like. But to say that that it would be better if this guy was dead than Red well... it's pretty morbid you ask me."

"Well I guess we should get back to making the world a better place. We've already fallen behind the other marchers." Robin headed off.

"Hey Kon," Cass said to him. "I know another oppressed group we can protest for."

"Don't even go there," Kon replied with a slight smirk his face.

 They marched to the Town Hall.

"Wow." said Kon as they approached the building. "Looks like quite a crowd has gathered."

There were people surrounding the building, curious about what was going on.

"Hey looks like they even have TV coverage. Do you see that TV camera? It's huge. " Cissie pointed at it.

Robin retreated from the crowd and motioned for the others to follow him "We better remain in the back. We don't want to get noticed."

"Omigod, look! They're interviewing Bart," shouted Anita.

"So you feel that women deserve more opportunities?"

Bartha replied into the microphone of the television reporter, "I just want to be respected for my abilities. I am sick and tied of being treated like a sex object."

"You look quite handsome in your mustache, Robin." Secret floated around the group dressed in their Halloween costumes.

Robin sported a trim Errol Flynn style mustache. He was clothed in black, had black cape, and a mask similar to the one he normally wore. On his waist he banished a small rapier.

"Zorba, the Greek, right?" said Bart.

"It's Zorro, Bart," said Cass. She was dressed in a toga, and wearing a crown of laurel leaves.

Secret turned to Cissie "That's quite a nice mustache you have as well Cissie." Cissie wore a similar style mustache to Robin, as well as a goatee.

"Took his name as well, me being dressed as Robin Hood and all. I figured, why let Bart be the odd man out... so to speak."

"You're sure you don't want to come with us to the dance." Cass asked Secret.

"I'd like to stay with Kent's as long as I can. They're such a nice family."

Kon came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a large white puffy shirt, black pants, high boots, and there was a huge earring dangling from his ear.

Anita stared in astonishment "Oh my god! That outfit's going to do wonders for you reputation, Kon."

"I think you look good, Kon. Hey, you can be the pirate Captain Cook," said Cass.

"You guys go on ahead to the dance. I've still got to get my costume ready." Impulse motioned them away with his hands.

"How come you won't tell us what it is? You're not thinking of going in your costume are you." said Robin skeptically.

"No, it's nothing like that. You guys go on."

"C'mon guys we're late already," Kon said impatiently.

They piled into the high school gymnasium. Small tables were placed along the sides on the wall, some people were seated around them, most of the students, however, were on the dance floor.

"Wow, people really used to dance like that," said Cissie, looking on at the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Kon asked.

Cissie replied, "I'd think Cassie might like to dance."

"That's who I was talking to. Shyeah right, like I'm going to ask Robin Hood to dance. That'll sink me."

Cass smiled, "Thanks for asking Kon, I guess... I'd love too." She joined him on the dance floor.

"Where the heck is Bartha?" A group of guys sat around impatiently. One of them called out pointing at the door, "There she is I betcha, that crazy chick that just came in, dressed in the tight black leather outfit. Man that is one kinky broad."

"Oh my god! He didn't" Robin stared in horror as Bart came into the room dressed as Batgirl.

Bartha immediately grabbed Ritchie by the arm and brought him out onto the dance floor.

"Bartha?" exclaimed Ritchie. Bart tugged the mask off his face and shoved it into his belt. He grabbed Ritchie by the hand and began to dance. Ritchie twirled Bartha around. Bart swung out and dived through his legs feet first popping up and twirling around on the other side of him. "Wow, you sure can dance!"

"Everybody's staring at you in that outfit." Cass looked up at Kon, while they danced together.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Bull. You really don't care what these people think?"

"Actually, I was hoping somebody would make a disparaging remark about me."

"Really, why?"

"So I'd have an excuse to punch his lights out, show them what kind of man I really am." He smiled at this.

"Punching somebody's lights out doesn't make you any more of a man, Kon"

"No, but it'd make me feel better"

"Now walking into that class today, that, was very brave. That… was very manly of you."

"Manly of me?" Kon said with pride.

"It took a lot of courage, it wasn't just manly, hell it was super-manly." said Cass with a smile and a slight tinge of sarcasm.

"Yeah, I guess it really was."

"You sure are one swinging cat," Ike said to Anita as they danced together.

 The song ended. Anita was tapped on the shoulder from behind. "Hello miss, remember me from earlier."

Anita turned around and looked at a young Superman. "Yes, Clark right?"

"May I have the next dance?" He asked as the music started up.

"It would be my pleasure," she said as she grabbed his hand, and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"That's quite an outfit," he said, remarking on her skull and crossbones voodoo outfit. "Quite elaborate."

Clark wore a plain cowboy outfit. His cowboy hat looked a little too small and instead of carrying a gun at his side he sported a bullwhip. "Yours is quite nice too, Indiana."

"Kansas actually," Clark remarked. "It's simple, but to tell you the truth, I dislike wearing garish costumes."

Anita pointed to Robin, "So dressing like Zorro over there in a cape and everything wouldn't be for you?"

 Clark looked at Robin and shook his head in response "No, not at all."

Potsie hollered as he danced with Bartha, "You really know how to twist it sister."

"Twisted Sister? That's not for anther 25 years or so, and come on, my makeup isn't that bad, is it? Just a second, I'll redo it"

A short while later Bart came to one of the tables where the Young Justice wallflowers sat.

"Do I need a repair job Ciss?" he said pointed toward his face, "Is my makeup streaky again?"

"You look fine to me." She motioned to a group of boys seated in a far corner, "You seem really popular."

He seemed delighted, "Yeah all the guys are really anxious to dance with me. They say they could dance all night with me," He took a soda Cissie handed to him, "and you said my dancing skills wouldn't win them over."

Robin piped in, "Why Batgirl, for heavens sake? She doesn't exist in this time period and the space time continuum-"

"Oh come off it Robin," Impulse chirped, "wouldn't you like to be Batgirl?"

Robin considered for a moment Batgirl's complete mastery of the combat arts. A skill he admired if not envied, "That's not the point."

"Hey Robin, you wanna dance?" Impulse said suddenly, changing the subject.

"Sure," said Cissie standing, "Robin Hood will dance with you."

"Shyeah right," said Impulse, "Like I'm going to dance with a girl. What would people think of me?"

"You mean you're asking me to dance?" Robin's eyes widened.

 Cissie interjected, "Bart I'm dressed as a guy, so it kind of cancels out the whole implication thing."

"Ya think?"

"Believe me she's right." Robin pushed Bart toward her, " Besides I'd rather she danced with you, than me having to."

"Well ok" Bart said. He and Cissie headed out onto the dance floor.

Later walking to the farmhouse.

"This is amazing." Robin seemed exasperated, "This was the night I figured for sure something was going to happen, what with it being Halloween and all"

 "Yeah!" said Anita "I feel tricked or cheated... um."

"I dunno something about it being Halloween with the full moon and everything. It's kind of romantic." Cass looked up at the full moon.

"Halloween romantic?"  Kon turned to her puzzled.

"Yeah," said Cassie trying to cover herself with a joke. "I just love it to death, uh never mind."

"And you said couple dancing wasn't sexy." Cissie whispered in Cassie's ear. All Cassie could do was give her a grim smile in return.

"Bartha how did you get all those guys off your back?" Kon asked

"They were too blown away by my dazzling dancing moves, that was enough for 'em"

"Actually Bart, I told them we'd meet them at make out point." Cissie intruded.

"What? I don't wanna go to make out point." Impulse was alarmed.

"Duh Bart!" said Cissie slapping her forehead." We don't go. They show up and we're not there. Get it? 

Cassie threw her arms up into the air, "It's right up there with "I'm washing my hair tonight. "You have to learn these things if you wanna be a girl, Bart."

"You mean she really wasn't washing her hair?" said Kon, "I always wondered why that took up the whole evening."

Emmett Brown's farmhouse was quite small. Emmett Brown's corpse was kept in the bedroom where he died. Needless to say no one wished to sleep in that room. The Young Justice gang slept on mats on the floor of the living room. It was not as comfortable as their beds at home, yet it was far from uncomfortable. The group slept soundly except for Cass. It was not that she found the floor uncomfortable, or that empresses occasional snoring kept her awake. Cass stared at Kon as he slept. She had thought about him many times in her own bed at night but she had always managed to fall asleep, but now that he was here before her she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Even though he now a huge scar running down the side of his face, she couldn't help but gaze at him, he was beautiful, so still, more attractive now than ever. And all she could do was worry that he would die on her. She feared that if she closed her eyes, she might never see him again. At any moment Clark could be killed, and that was tragic enough, but then... No, she couldn't think about it. She had to stop this and get some sleep. Lying there, worrying and staring at him was doing absolutely no good. Suddenly it seemed to her like Superboy way looking paler. Then he began turn very decidedly green. Then, she noticed, he didn't seem to be breathing either. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Everybody wake up!" she screamed. She jumped on top of him, "Kon! Kon! Wake up! Wake up!" There was no response. Immediately they were all awake, "He isn't breathing..."Cass cradled Kon's head in her arms. Immediately she began to do mouth to mouth resuscitation.

 Robin commanded, "Impulse scout outside see what's happening." 

Immediately Bart was outside. He saw what looked like a silver Delorian in the distance. Its speed was impressive but nothing he couldn't match. Before he could run after it, the car crackled in electricity and disappeared from sight, leaving two flaming tire tracks in it wake.

Impulse was turning to run back inside the house when he slammed into a huge piece of kryptonite, several times his height. "Uh oh," he said. He rushed back into the house and yelled, "Robin come outside quick."

Robin left Kon's side, leaving his care to Cass and Cissie.

Cass was hysterical as she administered the breaths to Kon. "Please Kon, wake up, please."

It was a while before she noticed Robin shaking her. "What? What? Leave me alone, we've got to help Kon."

"There's a chunk of kryptonite outside the size of Toledo. You're the only one with enough strength to fly it out of here." The message took a while to sink in. She stopped her breaths and flew outside.

There it was before her, a huge chunk of kryptonite. "Holy Toledo!" she yelled. She picked it up and flew off with it. She noticed immediately she was heading in the direction on the Kent's farm, where she definitely didn't want to go. So she started to fly strait upwards. She thought briefly, "Now where can I put this." then an idea come to her. She put her lips together and whistled. The cycle immediately followed, flying up to greet Cassie. Cassie hopped in the cycle. "Now I should be able to fly…" She didn't complete the thought before everything shimmered around her. Her environment changed completely. She was in a flat, barren, and desolate land. All around he she could see the horizon, as far as the eye could see she could find no sign of life of any kind. "This looks like someplace where this kryptonite will do no harm." She tossed the kryptonite out of the cycle. The moment she did so, the world around her began to shimmer once again. She was back at the farmhouse. She ran back inside. "Please be ok, please don't be dead."

"His heart's stopped." She could see Robin and Cissie working frantically over Kon. "Damn it, we need real medical equipment," with that Robin rushed out.

 Cass jumped in to replace him she cradled Superboy's head. "Don't be dead Kon, please wake up."

"Man I don't feel so good." Kon work up and looked around him. He was in a hospital style bed hooked up to a lot of medical equipment with sensors and wires and tubes strung about him.

"Kon you're awake!" Cass shouted.

"See I told you," said Anita.

"I've been kryptonited right. I know those headaches."

"You could be dead, my friend, if you didn't have the good fortune of Cass awakening suddenly in the night to notice you'd stopped breathing. Well it's a wonder you survived or Superman for that matter. "

"Where are we?" Kon looked around the room.

"Back to the future, Kon. Back in Happy Harbor." Cass replied.

"So we did it then! We saved Superman. Now if someone could fill me in on how we got here, and how we beat the bad guy."

"The bad guy got away." said Robin.

"Oh."

"So you were all but dead when I rushed out to get the cycle but I guess it already sensed you needed it. It phased into where you guys were and brought you back here."

"It left you back in the past?"

"Robin stayed behind to clean up any presence of our being there."

"How did you know the cycle would go back to pick you up again?"

"A hunch."

"And I thought you didn't take risks. What the heck is this contraption I'm hooked up to?"

"It's from Cadmus. It's to restore your strength if you get injured. I figured it'd be handy to have one around. Both Cass and Anita know how to operate it," said Robin. "If I'm going to take risks then I'm going to be prepared. Then I'm prepared to take risks."

"And Supes?"

"Well I called him after we got back and asked him. He said that after one Halloween dance he remembers coming home, and that night and the next day. Was the first time he can remember getting sick. But he was a lot further away from that huge piece of kryptonite than you were, so he wasn't nearly as effected as you. You're lucky to be alive."

"Huge? How big?"

"I'll tell you about it later." said Cass.

"Hey guys," Impulse came into the room. His transistor radio was playing loudly "...don't take money, don't take fame, don't need no credit card to ride this train..."  The music on my radio sucks since we got back.

"Give it here." Anita said grabbing it and turning one of the knobs. "These aren't just decorative ya know."

"They aren't?" 

 Finally she settled on a station, "...people passing by you know they stop and say, well man that little country boy sure can play, go go,  go Johnny go go go..." This should be more to your liking."

"Gosh, thanks Anita." Bart looked up at Kon in bed." Kon! You're awake. Wow, you're looking a lot better"

"I could say the same thing about you."  Kon noticed that he no longer had on girl's cloths.

"Hey guys come here!" shouted Secret from the rec. room. 

Kon started peeling the wires and tubes off him.

"Kon you shouldn't." Cass motioned for Kon to remain in bed.

"I'll be ok," said Kon, "I'm not going to sit around dwelling on my injury. I'm going to tough it out like a man."

"That's not really sensible Kon, you should be resting." 

"What? You want me to sit around whining, the object of pity, like some girl?" he stormed off to the rec. room.

Cass sighed "You had to go and ruin everything by saying something like that."

The gang piled out into the rec. room. On the large TV screen, black and white footage was being shown.

"Look, they're showing protests from the 50's and 60's. There's one from Smallville. You guys are in it." Indeed they could see themselves in the background.

The picture changed as a young brunette was interviewed

Immediately Impulse was enthralled, "Wow! Who's she? How come I didn't notice her before? Man, she's really hot."

"Young Justice in the Fifties" m


End file.
